


Spare You The Rising Storm

by fightthegiants



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dumbasses tiptoing around each other, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally being back at home brings about some realisations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare You The Rising Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous and written really quickly and probably really bad but I had this idea and for some reason, I wanted to write about Jack Hemmings too.  
> Title is from Sam Smith's Leave Your Lover.  
> Not true, don't own, all the standard disclaimers apply here.

The gentle murmur of crickets surrounded the raised deck at the back of the Hemmings' household as the cool night air settled over the property. Jack Hemmings appeared through the sliding door and smiled instantly at his younger brother who was reclined in the swinging hammock. The boy returned the lazy smile and took the beer bottle from his sibling with a clink of muted cheers. Jack slumped into the deck chair and sighed heavily as he watched Luke take a long swig from his beer. He smiled again, a proud brother type of smile.

"Nice to have you home, kid." Jack said, raising his bottle again in Luke's direction.

"Nice to be back, bro, even if it's only for a few days." Luke's gaze flittered to his lap. It'd been months since he'd been able to pay a visit, the bands schedule had been more than hectic and while he wouldn't change any of this for the world, he would like to see his mum more.

"Hey, every little helps. Besides, we see enough of you online!" Jack laughed. Luke giggled, beginning to peel the label from his bottle. "You must have some stories to tell me though?"

There was a suggestive lilt to Jack's voice and sure enough, when Luke looked up, his brother had one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. Luke instantly began to worry his lipring, a nervous habit he'd developed since getting the piercing.

"I don't- what do you mean?" Luke stammered. Jack threw his head back and laughed into the night.

"Oh c'mon Lukey, you know what I mean? Teenage boy in a famous band touring the world... The girls?" Jack leant forward, his elbows on his knees. Luke swallowed hard, his face draining of colour. He forced out a laugh.

"Oh! Yeah, girls. Loads. Loads, man. On tap." His eyes stayed firmly on where his fingers were turning white around his beer bottle.

"You could sound a little more excited if that were the case?" Jack frowned at his little brother. Luke's only reply was a heavy sigh. The cat was out of the bag. "Out with it Luke. Come on."

Jack was using his serious voice now. _Shit_. Luke sighed again before flicking his eyes up to meet Jack's.

"There's someone I like."

"Shit. You fell for some girl? Does she live on the other side of the world? How are you going to see her?" Jack was even further out of his chair now, any minute Luke was sure he'd fall on his face.

"No it's not r-"

"You didn't get someone pregnant? Holy shit Luke, Mum's gonna go-"

"I LIKE MICHAEL!" Luke wailed, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Jack's beer bottle smashed against the decking, the amber liquid fizzing and dribbling through the gaps.

 

Michael shut the bedroom door behind him and sagged against it, letting out the breath he'd been holding all day. Finally it was quiet and the room closed in on him. The voices of his entire family were muffled from down the hall, no doubt talking about how he was selfish for wanting time alone when they never got to see him as it was.

His eyes ghosted over the years of memories, tacked to the walls, nestled on shelves, stuffed into boxes. His life was all here in this room and yet this wasn't even the half of it. His fingers brushed over photographs in dusty frames. There was one from school, him and the boys smiling in their school uniforms, his arm slung around Luke's shoulders. That was when he could still reach Luke's shoulders, the kid had owned puberty and gained some wicked noodle legs. Michael smiled at the thought of Luke with actual noodles for legs. Those were the days when they were all carefree, before this whirlwind of a life consumed them. Michael wasn't ungrateful but he never imagined he'd be living life at a million miles an hour before he even hit twenty.

He sighed and stared hard at Luke's face in the picture. The innocent sixteen year old who was about to have the entire world sprawled at his feet. Michael wanted to hold the boy, he wanted to gather him into his arms and comfort him on those nights in the bus when home seemed further away than ever. He wanted to kiss the tears from Luke's face, let the boy rut against his thigh to let off steam and then watch over him as he fluttered into a restless sleep. He just wanted to be there for Luke. In every way.

His bunched up fist angrily wiped away his own tears before he shakily took his phone from his pocket. When he thought about it, it was completely crazy. The handsome frontman that all the girls threw themselves at, the blonde haired, blue eyed boy with the lip ring, the boy with the pretty laugh, the humble, kind boy with the most beautiful voice would never want him. He was stupid to think that the most perfect creature ever to walk the earth would want him, the stupid goofy nerd with the wispy, brightly coloured hair and the mediocre voice, with his substandard guitar playing skills and his ridiculous love of Pokemon.

Through watered eyes, he began to type a text to Luke. Only five words but ones that would provide no doubt as to his feelings.

As Michael closed his eyes and hit send, the phone vibrated in his hand and he looked down at the message bubble before he could stop himself.

Five words.

His confession staring back at him but from the hands of the boy he so desperately needed to take care of. Michael couldn't stop his smile as he read it over and over.

 

_I think I love you._

 


End file.
